The Great Escape
by Mimi Cade
Summary: All the doctors said Johnny wouldn't make it but he did. He survived the fire and made it out of the hospital with only a few bad burns. But he might as well be dead when somebody comes looking for Bob's revenge.
1. New Kid In Town

**Emma**

"Dammit, Dally, could you shut your face?" I yelled at him as we pulled up into the parking lot. He had been going on and on about how he knew all along that everything was going to end up fine and that while everyone was freaking out he was perfectly calm. However, I know for a fact that the tough guy cried himself to sleep more than once over the past month.

"Cool it, Em," he replied.

I rolled my eyes from the backseat. He pulled into a parking space and I was the first one out of the car. I had to see him.

First the doctors told us Johnny would never walk again. Then they told us he wouldn't live up to a week after the accident. He came close to dying but miraculously he survived. He'd gone through some physical therapy and now, a month after the fire, he could walk with only a little assistance. The whole gang had wanted to come but we'd decided that would be too overwhelming for poor Johnnycake. So besides me it was just Dally and Nicole, Dally's girlfriend and the only other girl in the gang. The three of us practically ran up the hospital stairs and into the waiting room. We stepped up to a big desk with a nurse behind it.

"Hi," I started. "We came to take Johnny Cade."

"Oh, yes, he's been waiting for you guys," she answered. "I'll go get him."

She couldn't have taken any longer. It was a whole fifteen minutes before she came back with Johnny. His dark eyes lit up when he saw us. I wanted to run up and attack him but I figured that couldn't be great for his condition. The nurse walked him over, her arm locked in his, slowly. When they finally made it across the room, Dally and I started talking a mile a minute while the nurse told Nicole all the important stuff. She's a lot more mature than either of us. If the nurse had talked to Dally or me we'd forget every word she'd said before we left the hospital.

We eventually made it out into the parking lot and we helped Johnny into the backseat next to me while Nicki and Dally got in up front.

"Okay, Johnny. Wudda ya wanna do?" Nicki asked from the passenger's seat.

"Get some real food. I don't ever want to see another tray of hospital food again," he complained.

"To the diner it is," Dally decided.

"So how do you feel?" I asked him.

"My back's a little sore from moving so much but it feels great to be outside again," he said. I can't remember the last time I've seen him happier than he was right then.

We stopped right in front of Dal's favorite diner and walked in. A girl with bleach blonde hair and too much eye make up came up to our table. Sylvia. I could see Dally's face sour and Johnny's usually tan skin turned pale. Sylvia had bad history with just about everyone and I'd heard that she was trying to get back together with Dally. I could practically feel the tension between her and Nicki.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Dallas Winston and his whore of the week," she said.

"That's it," Nicole started to get up but I kicked her under the table. I knew this wouldn't end well.

Sylvia leaned her elbows on the table and looked straight at Johnny. "Hey, Johnny boy. You busy tonight?"

Johnny wouldn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't. Someone had to.

"Why don't you back off, skank?" I shouted, standing up and hitting my hands on the table.

"Oh, guys, Darry and Sodapop's baby sister thinks she can tell people off. Isn't she adorable," Sylvia said way too sweetly. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. Johnny pulled my arm and made me sit back down.

"Can we get another waitress?" Dally said, calmly. She just looked at him funny, like she expected him to defend her. The ditz.

"What's wrong with me Dallas?" she asked. She really isn't very smart.

"Alright, but you asked for it. I hope you got a couple days worth of spare time; it's a long list. First, you were two-timin' me while I was in the cooler. Then you go and hit on somebody as innocent as Johnny. I find out about it. You act like none of it was your idea. And now you want me back. You're a slut, Sylvia."

She bit her lip, trying to think of something ugly to say. "That's alright," she said, turning to Nicki. "You can keep him. I've got a new man and it ain't no lousy greaser. That's right, I've got a soc," she said, as if it was a good thing. I wanted to slap her.

"Let's just leave," Johnny said. We all got up, leaving Sylvia looking quite satisfied with herself. That's when he walked in. I didn't recognize him but by the way Sylvia swooned when he came in I could tell he was here for her. He walked in, dressed in cords and red madras. He looked like he owned the shack.

"Hey, Mikey," Sylvia called out, smiling like she was high.

"Sylvia," he said. Definitely a soc. Probably just looking to make his ex jealous or something. He looked around at Dal, Nick, Johnny, and me. "These guys giving you a problem?" He eyed Dally, the biggest out of all of us. Dally just had this stupid stare, like he was trying to remember something.

"Nope," Sylvia said. "They were just leaving."

Mikey nodded.

"Hey!" Dallas shouted, coming back to reality. "Michael Warren, of Brooklyn, New York."

"Excuse me?" the soc said.

"I know who you are. Never thought I'd see you again. Especially not in Tulsa."

"Okay," Mikey started, "and who are you?"

"Funny you don't remember. I'm a lot like you, Mike."

"Dallas Winston," the soc said simply. "Worst kid in New York." I could hear his accent now. He was definitely a Yorker, he sounded like Dally. But that was all I could tell from the situation.

"Make that Oklahoma," Dally said. "So, when did you get here?" It could've been friendly conversation if Dally didn't have this wicked edge to his voice. He didn't like this guy at all.

"Couple weeks ago. When's the last time you saw your old man?"

I thought Dally would deck him right there in the diner but he didn't. A sinful smirk played on his lips instead. "Not since a long time before I left the city. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some stuff to handle. Nice seein' ya Mikey," Dally said, leading us out of the diner but he didn't sound happy to see that guy at all. We got back into Dal's car.

"Okay," Nicki started, "what was that?"

"He's a kid I knew in New York. Don't talk to him. He's nothing but trouble."

"Let's just go back to my house," I suggested. "Soda'll cook something."

Dally started the car but Nicki put her hand over his to keep him from going anywhere. "No, not him. Why are you guys so…tense?"

"Bad history."

"Dally, I'm not going to let you get away without an answer," she persisted.

"I left New York for a reason and he's part of it. I had to leave the city behind. That's why I came here. To Tulsa."

Nicki rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Fine. But don't think this is over."

We drove to my house and got there to find Ponyboy in the kitchen with his face stuffed in a book, Soda and Steve wrestling on the floor, and Darry and Two-bit sitting on the couch.

We walked in and immediately everyone crowded around Johnny, patting him on the shoulder and saying things like, "I knew you'd be alright" or "Those doctors, they don't know nothing. They're just as crazy as the rest of us." When everyone settled back down, I fell onto the couch in between Two-bit and Darry.

"What's your problem Emma?" Darry asked.

"I wouldn't call it _my_ problem. Dally met an old friend today at the diner," I replied.

Dally looked at me with this I'll-get-you-later-look and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"It was nobody," Dally yelled.

"Aw, c'mon, Dal. Spill it," Two-bit called.

"Drop it Two-bit." Dally was mad now.

Johnny sat in a chair and looked up at Dally. I could tell he wanted to know who it was just like the rest of us but he wouldn't push him for answers. The rest of the gang wasn't so courteous.

Sodapop got up off the ground and jumped on Dally's back, making Dally fall over.

"The Hell, Soda?"

"Tell it like it is," Soda proceeded. Dally managed to get out of Soda's headlock and pulled himself off the floor.

"You're all crazy. It don't mean nothing," he said, and anyone could tell he was done with the subject. I almost felt bad for bringing it to everyone's attention. "I need a cigarette," he said and left the house.


	2. Hell Breaks Loose In Tulsa

**Emma**

Nicki was the first one out the door. We all looked to Two-bit.

"Man, she's gonna go do something stupid," he said about his sister.

"I'll go," I offered, getting up off the couch.

Darry caught my arm before I could walk to the door. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"Oh, c'mon Darry. Dally's just being a big wimp. I can take care of this," I said, shaking my arm from his grip.

I walked out the door before Darry called out to me.

"Emma, wait a second," he said, standing up. I rolled my eyes but faced him, my hand on the doorknob. "I gotta go back to work. Someone go with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while she's making sure Nick doesn't do anything stupid." I tried not to laugh. This was really inefficient.

Johnny stood up. "I'll go with her."

"Okay," Darry said. "Don't go too far and be home at a reasonable time."

"Whatever," I yelled, jumping out the door.

I had to walk pretty slowly so that Johnny could catch up. After spending about a month laying face down in a hospital bed, you run out of breath pretty quickly.

"I think I know where Dally's going. Nicki caught up to him. Just don't let them hear us."

"Why not?"

"Cuz he might tell her about Mike Warren from the diner but he's not gonna tell if your there and he won't even talk if I'm there."

He nodded. "I guess that's reasonable."

So, quietly, we followed Dally and Nicki to the lot. Their voices were low so we couldn't hear much and it was starting to get dark out.

"Hey, Em. Do you think we should go back to your house? Darry'll have my head if I lose you."

"Please, Johnny. I'm more worried about you. How's your back?"

"Fine. Don't worry about me."

We saw Dally and Nick stop and sit on a park bench. He put his arm around her and starts talking real fast so I couldn't tell what he was saying. Nicki's face turned worried and I was suddenly concerned. What didn't Dally tell us?

"We should go up to them," I whispered. "Tell 'em Two-bit sent us to check on them."

"Why wouldn't Two-bit just come himself then?"

"I don't know! Just wing it."

I jogged towards them, Johnny behind me. Dally's head shot up as he heard my footsteps but he didn't look mad that I was there. He just stopped talking.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "No thanks to you."

"Oh, c'mon, Dal. Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same," I insisted. He just looked away, knowing it was true. We didn't look it, but Dally and I had a lot in common.

"Okay, why don't we go back to the house?" Nicki suggested.

"Nah, I'm good," Dal said. "I like it out here."

"Yeah," I said. "Me, too. Anyone got a cancer stick?"

Dally threw me his pack along with a lighter.

"I guess I'm staying too then," Nicki decided.

Johnny just nodded. I knew he didn't like it out at the lot. Especially at night and it was just getting dark. It reminded him of what happened last month. Thinking back to it, I probably should've gotten everyone—even Dally—to come back to my place just for Johnny's sake but I wasn't as smart then as I am now and I don't think I'll ever be all that considerate.

We decided to take a walk around the lot. It was pretty warm so I was glad I didn't wear a jacket. Johnny paid real close attention to the setting sun.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked him.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

"What's that?" I asked. Recognizing the words a little.

"Some poem Pony told me down Windrixville. He first told it to me when we were watching the sun rise. I didn't get it then but I understand it now."

"Oh," was all I said. I wished then that I could understand the strange combinations of words.

I looked over at Nick and Dal. They weren't listening or talking, just staring out into space.

"Hey," I said to Johnny, so only he could hear me. "You wanna head back to my house? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

We started to walk in the opposite direction. I could tell Johnny was eager to get out of here and I knew Dally and Nicole would appreciate the alone time.

"Where did you guys go? Nobody ever really told me," I said, breaking our silence.

"Who?"

"You and Ponyboy. When you were on the run. Dallas told us you went to Texas but no one but the cops believed that. You went to Windrixville?"

"Yeah. Dal knew about an abandoned church nobody would go to and he said it was the safest place."

"And the church set fire, right?"

"Yeah…" he said, sounding a little lost in his own thoughts but I kept on talking. I don't like silence all that much.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Going into the church when it was on fire. Saving those kids. If you could do it all over again, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't change a thing," he answered, looking up at me. "I'd still run into that church like I had nothing else to live for. I didn't really think I did. I knew I might end up dead but I don't think I really cared."

I didn't know what to say. I felt selfish for asking that question and even worse because I don't know what I would've done. Johnny didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for those kids he didn't even know but I'm not sure I'd be so willing.

"It was my fault."

"What're you talking about, Johnny?"

"The fire. It was one of my cigarettes. I know it was. I smoked so many. I had to. It took away the anxiety…well, some of it."

"That fire wasn't your fault. You had no idea it could've started. We both know you wouldn't have smoked a single one if you had known. Plus, you saved every life that needed saving. You, and Ponyboy, and Dally. You guys are heroes."

It was his turn to be quiet. The only thing anyone could hear was our soft footsteps on the pavement and the wind rustling through the trees. Not a word was spoken. I wanted to say something, just to keep the noise up but I didn't have anything to say and anything I could say would ruin the moment. As much as I hated it, I wish the stillness between us could've lasted a little longer.

We were about to cross the street from the lot to another block when a shiny black mustang pulled up right in front of the curb. It came up so fast I jumped. There was just enough light from the dull street lamp across the street for me to see who was driving the car. I recognized him only enough to know his name was James Ryan and he was a Soc that used to be in Soda's classes. There were four other people in the car but I could only tell the face of the driver.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled. "Are you blind, or something?"

He laughed, obviously wasted. "Watch your mouth around me, greaser girl."

"How 'bout you smarten up and stay on your own side of town, drunk?"

He smirked like he knew something I didn't. Johnny grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He was probably afraid I'd jump in the car and knock the kid's teeth in.

"C'mon, Em. They want you to fight back. Don't give in."

That's what Ponyboy did. He told the guy off, just like they all wanted him to. And that's how Johnny and Ponyboy became fugitives. I backed up with Johnny and was about to turn when somebody in the backseat yelled.

"Where you think you're going, greasers?"

I bit my tongue to keep from saying something I'd regret. That's another problem I have. I don't have much of a filter between my brain and my mouth and I don't think things through before I do them. I move to fast and thinking things twice through only takes up more time than I have.

"Don't listen to them, Emma," Johnny whispered, still holding onto my arm.

"Hey, kid," James yelled. "What's your name, anyways?"

"What's it to y—" I started but didn't finish. Another car passed by, the headlights lighting up the inside of their Mustang for only a second and for that small amount of time, I saw the other passengers. Two kids in the back, both holding bottles of beer but they're not what caught my attention. The guy up front. I knew him. It was Mike Warren, from the diner. The guy Dal knew. My face turned red with anger. I shook my arm free of Johnny's hold and stomped towards the car again. They were all stupidly laughing, all except Mike.

"Need a ride, greaser girl?" James questioned.

"Get out of the car," I said, my breath heavy.

"What, you planning on fighting us?" he laughed.

"Get out of the car. All of you."

They did what I told them to do. Even Mike got out. He didn't seem drunk like the others but he held a half empty bottle in his hand. I'd bet that was all he'd had.

"What do you want?" one of the Socs said.

I walked right up to Mike. He was at least a head and a half taller but that didn't faze me. The sun was gone by now yet I had all the energy in the world. Every drop of adrenaline my body could produce ran through my blood. I could hear my own heart beat, thumping in my ears. Mike's face was completely expressionless. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was or even saw me in the diner earlier that day.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Michael," he answered, surprisingly calm considering I was screaming at him.

"Emma," Johnny said, but he didn't move.

"How the hell do you know Dally?"

"Dallas Winston? We're both from New York—"

"No! What's not being said? What the hell happened to make everything so goddamn dramatic?"

"Okay, who are you?"

"Emma Curtis!"

All of a sudden all their heads turned towards me. And then to Johnny.

"Fuck," I muttered, under my breath.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're the kid that killed Bob and then made up for it by saving a couple of useless kids," James said to Johnny. They started walking towards him. All except for Mike, who just stared at me. I ran back to Johnny and jumped in front of him.

"No! No, he's not!" I kept on yelling but it was hopeless. My throat was dry and I could already feel my eyes starting to water. I blinked quickly. They wouldn't make me cry. They wouldn't see me cry. I continued to scream until my voice was gone. But it sounded like nobody heard me. The three socs stepped up to Johnny and me real slowly. Then, all of a sudden, one of them grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, making me watch as James punched Johnny in the jaw and the other soc knocked him to the ground. They both kneeled down and started to beat the hell out of him.

"No! Stop it! Please, stop! Dally, Nicole! Help!" I sobbed, finally letting my tears run down my cheeks. The one holding me back whipped out a pocketknife and held it up so I could see.

"Go ahead," he threatened. "Scream one more time, greaser girl. See how that goes for you."

I didn't listen though. "Sodapop, Darry! Please! Help! Dally! Somebody, help, please!"

I felt the cold metal on my collarbone and then I felt the blood start to run and all the adrenaline I had was gone. I couldn't stand. The soc was practically holding me up, making me watch them beat Johnny to death. I couldn't find my voice. There was no air untouched by the smell of their alcohol-covered breath. I tried to breathe. I was suffocating with plenty of air all around me. I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't help seeing Johnny lying there, unable to defend himself because I was stupid enough to tell these socs who we were. And I knew the whole time that Michael Warren was watching.

Then there were more yells, but these yells were too familiar. Dally's voice flooded my ears. The soc holding me up dropped me and I fell to the ground. They all ran off but that was all I gave myself time to check. I crawled to Johnny. One eye was already purple and swollen shut. He was bleeding everywhere.

"Oh my God, Johnny. Johnny, I'm sorry. It's my fault, Johnny. They could've killed you. I—I thought…I just…Johnny, please tell me you're okay. If I had only listened to you…Are you broken anywhere? Please, Johnny—"

"Shut up, Em. I'm okay," he said but his voice was raspy and faint, just like how he sounded at the hospital. He definitely wasn't okay.

Then Nicole appeared on his other side.

"Oh, jeez," she muttered.

"Nicole, it's all my fault. They almost…they could've killed him. Nicole, I didn't know they…" my voice fell and I couldn't find it.

"Dallas, you better get over here!" Nicole yelled. I hid my face in my hands, trying to stop my eyes from crying but they're just as stubborn as I am and all my pride was lost.


	3. The Curtis House

**This chapter is dedicated to StayGold5198. She's my best friend and her birthday was yesterday so wish her a Happy Birthday! Also, check out her story. It's amazing. It's called **_**How Will I Know.**_** That's all for now, thanks!**

**Nicole**

"Dallas, you better get over here!" I yelled, kneeling down next to Johnny. He was bleeding pretty badly and that scar on his cheek had been reopened.

"Johnny, are you okay?" I asked, stupidly. He obviously wasn't but he nodded anyways. I heard the roar of a Mustang racing down the street and almost laughed to myself. Boy, were those Socs afraid of Dally. Dal was standing over me in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. What the Hell happened here?" he yelled. He took Johnny's forearms and pried him off the ground. He was wobbly at first, but steadied after leaning most of his weight on Dally. I stood up and gave Emma my hand, helping her up.

"Thanks," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"You want to explain?" I asked, leaning my elbow on her shoulder.

She wiped her tear-streaked cheeks and sighed. "You know I can't keep my mouth shut and once I start I just can't stop," she started, her voice low, so only I could hear her as Dally talked to Johnny. "I've always been this way. It's just…they, they were drunk and they almost ran us over so I yelled at them and they laughed and said something wise so I started in on 'em. Johnny told me to back off. He warned me it'd just cause trouble. But…I didn't listen and now…I thought they would kill him. I would've fought 'em but one grabbed me and held my hands behind my back real tight. I started screaming bloody murder for you and Dally and Sodapop and Darry so he pulled a knife on me and told me to shut up but I just couldn't watch them beat Johnny silently so I kept yelling and…I swear if I ever see them again…"

Her hand flew up to her neck and I noticed for the first time a bloody gash. I put my hands on both her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. "Emma, it's okay. You—you had no control over anything. They were drunk and it was no one's fault but theirs, okay?"

She nodded, breathing heavily. That's when Dallas, with Johnny's arm around his neck to keep the kid balanced, came up to us. "We should leave. Never know who else heard all that screaming."

I nodded in agreement. We walked to the Curtis house, mostly in silence. I kept looking over at Emma. Johnny may have gotten beaten up but it looked like she got the worst of the attack just by watching it happen. I didn't understand. This girl's been through rumbles and gang fights. She's been cut before. She's been jumped by Socs. She's one of the best fighters around Tulsa. Maybe it was just because it was Johnny. The whole gang loves Johnny. He's our pet. But Em and Johnny have always been best friends. They stuck together good. They didn't think or act nearly the same way but that's part of the reason they were so close. I guess when they say opposites attract, they mean it.

It couldn't have been past eleven. Emma's curfew wasn't for at least another hour but by how everything went, we all figured it was best to get inside.

"Hey, Emma?" I called, as we arrived in front of her house.

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I stay the night? I don't like being home alone. Two-bit's out drinking somewhere and my mom's bartending all night."

"Course not," she answered, walking up the stairs. She turned around when we got to the top. "Hey, Johnny. You can stay, too, if you don't want to go home."

Johnny nodded. "No way am I going home right now."

"So I'm going to Buck's alone?" Dally questioned, eyeing Johnny as he carefully walked up the stairs to make sure he didn't fall over and hurt himself more.

"Last time I slept over Buck's with you all of those other guys…er, not a good story for the time being," I said, smiling.

He laughed. "Oh, c'mon, you were overreacting."

"Whatever, Dal. I'm not sleeping at Buck's ever again after that façade."

"But—"

"Goodnight, Dallas," I called, turning around.

He sighed. "Fine. See you guys tomorrow." Dally headed over to his thunderbird and we heard the screech as he sped away.

Emma opened the door and we stepped inside. We found Sodapop kicked back on the couch watching some cartoon and Ponyboy in the armchair reading a book.

Sodapop looked up, while Ponyboy was too distracted by the book to care what was going on.

"Hey…" Soda started with that award-winning smile of his but then his face dropped. "What happened to you guys?"

He got up off the couch and made Johnny sit down, inspecting his face.

"I'm fine, Soda," Johnny tried to shift the attention away from himself but Soda's not the kind to let something like this go. Especially with someone like Johnny.

"Yeah, sure you are," Sodapop agreed, sarcastically. "Stay there. I'll go get a first-aid kit."

He walked out of the room and Ponyboy, without even looking up, said, "Whatta ya need that for?"

Emma rolled her eyes at both her brothers and I didn't try to hide my laughter.

She fell onto the opposite side of the couch Johnny was sitting on and I jumped onto the edge of the other couch in the room.

"Ponyboy," Emma called to her brother. "Johnny and Nicki are gonna crash here."

"Kay," was all he said.

"Hey Pony," I started. "What're you reading?"

"Hm?" he looked up. "Oh, hey Nicole. Hey Johnnyboy. This is just a book for English class."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"_Murder On The Orient Express_. It's one of Agatha Cristie's books."

"How do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it. Agatha Christie is great. I wish I could meet a person who could write so many books in one lifetime."

I chuckled to myself. This was Ponyboy for you. He was so different from the rest of us but I think that's why I liked him so much. I never got how he could hang out with people like Sodapop and me and Two-bit and Dally and even Johnny and still be the book loving sunset watching greaser he is.

Sodapop came back, a little white case in his hand. He sat down between Em and Johnny and started pouring something onto a little piece of tissue. He dabbed Johnny's open cheek with it.

"Dammit, Sodapop!" Johnny yelled when it touched him but he kept quiet after that, only cringing a little when Sodapop attempted to cover it up with a bandage. Sodapop was real good at pretending but he sure wasn't any doctor.

"So, anyone want to explain?" Soda questioned, putting stuff back into the miniature brief case.

"Not really," Emma answered. Sodapop punched her playfully in the shoulder. "I'm going to go take a shower. I feel gross."

Ponyboy closed his book and set it on the coffee table. "Hey Johnny, come check out this horse I drew. I swear, it's my best yet." Ponyboy got up and left too, Johnny close behind him. That left Sodapop and me.

"How you been Nicki?" Soda leaned his elbows on his knees and faced me.

"Not bad, Sodapop." Sodapop and I have always been really good friends. He used to be in all my classes at school before we both dropped out.

"You never come by the station anymore. You been busy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been looking into some auditions," I answered. It was the truth. I planned on becoming a Broadway actress. Of course, starting in Tulsa is tough. Especially if I plan on getting to New York eventually but I'm not the type to give up so easy. Right then, I was a hairdresser at a place down town. I liked it there, all the other girls were sweethearts and I was good at what I did but it wasn't all that I wanted. I wanted something big. Fame. I wanted to be able to support the entire gang someday and still be able to enjoy myself while doing it.

"How's that going for you?" he smiled. That's one thing I liked about Sodapop. He was genuine and meant everything he said.

"Well, this is Tulsa. There's not a whole lot of shots around here but I'm getting there."

"That's good to here. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Alright, just remember you're a Curtis as long as you're staying here. I gotta go check on Darry, make sure he's not killing himself trying to fix the leaky faucet in the kitchen."

An hour later, Emma was back out on the couch with me. We'd both changed into sweats and tank tops and I was braiding her hair. Johnny was sitting on the floor, playing poker with Sodapop and Ponyboy, winning by a mile. After another lose, the Curtis boys got up. "We're going to bed," Soda said. "There're extra blankets in the closet if you need them," he yawned. They went to their room and left the three of us in the parlor.

"I'm going to stay out here tonight," Emma decided. Johnny took one couch and Em and I pulled out a bed from the other. We spread out the blankets and turned out the light. It was a little awkward until we heard Sodapop yell from his room, "Goodnight everyone!"

We all started cracking up, just because that was our Sodapop.

Then there was a yell, slightly quieter. "Would you hush up? Some of us actually enjoy sleeping!" Darry.

"I love you're family," I said to Emma.

She smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Emma was the first to fall asleep twenty minutes later. I'd lied on the pull out couch for a while, just staring at the ceiling.

"Johnny?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"You awake?"

"Nope."

I smiled. "Are…are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I've had worse. You know th—"

"No, not like that. I mean, that Soc tried to kill you. We all know it. Maybe it was just because he'd had too much to drink and maybe it wasn't but he wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah," he said, a little distantly.

"Are you alright?" I repeated.

"I'm fine. I was a little spooked when it happened but I'm over it," he lied. I let him think he had me fooled but I knew Johnny never would get over that he killed somebody, that he was a murderer. And maybe that Soc would never get over that his friend was killed by a greaser and he wasn't there to stop it. Maybe the Soc felt he owed it to Bob to get revenge. I don't know but I do know, Johnny was scared out of his wits about this.

"Okay. Goodnight, Johnnycake."

"Night, Nick."


	4. Pinky Promises

**Nicole**

_I was sitting in the living room at my house, a particularly rare occasion, when the phone started to ring. I got up to answer it. Another unusual occasion._

"_Hello?" I said into the receiver._

"_Nicole? Is that you?" the voice questioned in a serious, troubled tone._

"_Dally? Yeah, yeah, it's me. You sound worried…are you okay?" I almost didn't ask the question, too scared for an answer. Dally isn't one to call and warn a person he's coming over. If he wanted to come over he'd just show up. That was just Dally's way. _

"_No. No Nicole. Are—are you doing something? Is anyone else home?"_

"_No, it's just me—Dally what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"_No…not yet. Meet me on the corner of Ross and Sixth, okay? I'll be there soon. Hurry." That was all he said before he hung up. I dropped the phone and ran for the door. _

_Ross Place was only a few blocks away but I felt like I couldn't get there quick enough. A burst of energy kept me running the whole way. The only thing going through my head was Dally. I wanted him to be next to me. I wanted him to be all right but I knew he wasn't. He was hurt…or was at least going to be. What did he mean by not yet? Was someone after him? Questions raced around my mind as my imagination thought of the worst possible scenarios. I kept telling myself to stop thinking. _

_He was leaning against a street lamp, panting. He looked fine, except for his expression. His face looked like he just ran through a war but besides that he didn't seem harmed. I sprinted towards him._

"_Dally…are you…okay? What's…wrong?" I asked, breathing heavily._

"_No. Nicole, they're coming for me. You gotta get outta here. They're on their way now."_

_I stood in front of him, stunned. "But—you just called me. You told me to come meet you here! Dally, what's going on?"_

"_I know, babe, I know. Don't yell. They'll here you."_

"_Who'll here me?" I yelled, frustrated._

"_Nicole, I did something bad. Real bad. You outta go home before they get here. Nicki you better leave."_

"_No. Not going to happen, Dallas. Now tell me what the hell is going on?" I insisted stubbornly._

_He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Nicole," he sobbed, like he was on the verge of tears. "You gotta leave. They'll kill you, too."_

_He let go of me and pointed in the direction of my house._

_I shook my head. "No. Not unless you come with me." I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him. He stumbled a little before yanking his arm away._

"_Ni—"_

_That's when 'they' showed up. I didn't recognize them but I knew the expression on their faces all too well. They were pissed. More than pissed. They were infuriated. To the point of murder. That's what I was afraid of._

"_You can't run anymore, Winston. We've got you now," said one of the five guys. _

_I looked around with confusion, desperation, fear, everything I've ever felt in the presence of Dally._

_Then, one of them pulled out a heater. It was new. Perhaps, it was bought with someone in mind. Dally._

"_It's your turn," said the one with the gun. _

_And before I could comprehend what was about to happen, before I could think to push Dally out of the way or jump in front of him, there was a gunshot. It was loud and sharp and sinister. _

_Dally fell to the ground and all I could do was stare back and forth from Dally's dying body to the guy holding the gun._

"_Now," one of them said, wickedly, "to get rid of the witness."_

I sat up in a cold sweat. My shoulders were shaking unsteadily. It wasn't the first time I'd had that dream. I looked around, to see Johnny and Emma had both left. I assumed I was alone until I heard a voice come from the doorway.

"You alright?"

I whipped my head around to find Dally, concern in his eyes, taking long drags from his cigarette.

I immediately tensed my muscles, trying to keep from shaking. I nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, first off, you sat up pretty quickly there. Second, you're shaking like crazy, third, you talk in your sleep."

I felt my face get cold. "Are you okay?" I whispered, as Dally came over and sat on the edge of the bed, dumping his cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table.

"That's not what we're—"

"Are you okay, Dally?" I interrupted.

He stared at me for a few minutes before finally answering. "Yeah, Nicole. I'm fine. You scared me though."

"What did I say…when I was talking in my sleep?"

He looked down, as if recalling. "You were thrashing around and you kept muttering, 'No' and 'What's going on?' then you kept saying my name. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, Dal. It was no big deal," I lied.

I tried to get up but he put a hand on my leg, keeping me pinned down on the mattress. "Nicole. You know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

I didn't know what to do. I just stared into his cold, pale blue eyes for a minute before throwing my arms around him and burying my head in his chest. "They killed you," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "Who did?"

"I don't know." My voice was barely above hearing level.

"Nobody's gonna kill me. Not if I've got you to live for."

I looked up at him. "Promise?" I stuck my pinky out.

Dally chuckled. "Promise," he confirmed and tied his pinky around mine.

It was only eight when Dally caught me waking up. An hour later we were sitting in a booth at an old diner. Thank God we weren't interrupted again like yesterday's visit to a diner. We were both overlooking the menus even though I'm sure we both knew the familiar list by heart. We always got the same order for breakfast anyways. I twirled the ring on my gold chain around in my hand as we waited for somebody to come and take our order. I wasn't surprised it was taking so long. This was one of the best places in town. It was small and shabby but it was one of those places grandparents took their grandchildren because they went there when they were young.

It seemed like we'd been waiting around forever when a waitress finally came around.

"Hello, my name is Kelly, I'll be your server today. Can I get you some drinks?"

"We'll have two coffees with cream and sugar," I said. The waitress nodded and took off.

I wasn't sure what to say. I felt awkward just sitting there with Dally for some reason. I'm never speechless. He spoke first.

"How's the Broadway world going?"

I smiled. "Fine."

He smirked but it soon fell. "C'mon Coley. What's the matter? You've been so…quiet lately."

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm with you."

"I'm flattered," he said, sarcastically. "But…really, what's going on? I feel like lately you've been shutting me out."

I was thankful when the waitress came by with the coffees then. "Can I get you two something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll have scrambled eggs with a side of bacon," Dally answered.

I looked up and said my usual order. "A bagel with a sausage on the side, please."

"I'll be right back with that."

She left again and I stared into my cup of coffee to avoid his eyes.

"Alright, Nick. Spit it out. What's buggin' ya?"

"Dal…it's nothing. Honestly, now can we just enjoy breakfast together before you—" I stopped myself before I could say anything else.

"Before I what?"

I took a deep breath and looked up, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I can't rely on you, Dal. I never know if you're drunk somewhere on the street or hanging with some broad at Buck's or in the cooler or…anything, Dally. Some days I can't find you and nobody knows where you are and I just think of the worst things that could possibly be happening and…it's hard, Dal. Being your girl and all. It's tough on me." I seemed to say it all at once without having to think about any of it. It just came out of my mouth without my permission.

He just stared at me, silent. I fidgeted under his eyes but held his stare. It seemed as if neither of us knew what to say after that. I'd basically just told Dally I hated the way he'd always lived his life. I couldn't read his expression. I'm not sure I really wanted to. The silence between us was building, each of us daring the other to talk first.

He lost that game. "How long has that been going through your head?"

"Since we started going out, I guess. When you're with me I give you all the trust I have and you know that's a big deal for me but when you're not around and I have no clue whether you're even in Tulsa or not I just think these things. I get so worried, Dal. I hate not knowing where you are. I'm not the clingy type, you know that. But with you…I never know. You could be dead in some alleyway and I could never know. That freaks me out."

It was his turn to be at a loss for words. "I—I'm sorry," he whispered.

I was a little stunned, first. Then I thought I'd heard him wrong. Dallas Winston doesn't just go around giving out his apologies. Thinking back to it now, it was the first time I'd ever heard him apologize for anything.

I wasn't sure how to reply. Saying, 'It's okay, don't worry about it,' didn't seem right. So we sat in silence for a good five minutes. By then, Kelly was there with our food.

"Here's your breakfast. If you need anything, let me know. Enjoy."

"I'm not even fucking hungry anymore," Dal said after she walked away.

"Me neither," I agreed. I took my fork and started to cut the sausage, making it look like I'd eaten some of it.

"Let's get outta here." He got up to leave. I stood up, fishing seven dollars out of my pocket and leaving it on the table. Dally was already at the door by the time I started walking. I know what you're thinking, what a gentleman.

We both got into the car and just sat there for a few minutes. I was getting pretty sick of all this sitting around in silence and was about to get out and walk home when Dally turned to face me.

"I really am sorry, Nicole. I know I'm a real awful boyfriend. I try to be good for you, I really do. I just—no, there's no excuse. I'm a terrible guy and I don't know what's wrong with me. Really, I don't." And he kept going on and on about how he wished he could do better and I just wanted him to shut up so I kissed him. I turned around in my seat, grabbed his face and locked his lips with mine.

"Dallas Winston," I said when I pulled away, my face an inch form his. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sure, I wish you'd be more careful with your life but…I love you. I've told a lot of guys that before but I've only ever meant it with you."

He smirked. "I'm sure you told all those guys that, too. Player."

I laughed and sat back, rolling my eyes.

Yeah, being Dally's girl is a tough role to play but it's the only role I've ever loved.


	5. The Warning

**Emma**

Nothing too exciting happened that morning. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I hung out around the house. Darry yelled at me for getting Johnny and myself into trouble but it was nothing I couldn't handle. At about five o'clock we met Dally, Nicole, Sodapop, and Steve at the DX. Soda was working underneath a car while Steve was kicked back at the desk reading some car magazine. I was sitting on a tool filled table next to Nicole, kicking my legs back and forth. Dally was smoking a pack of cigarettes I was 115% sure he hadn't paid for. Meanwhile, Johnny was leaning against the wall trying to listen to Ponyboy talk about some movie he wanted to see. I love the kid and all but once Ponyboy gets caught up in one of his book or movie one-sided conversations it's hard to keep up.

"Hey, Soda," I called out, only able to see my brother's feet.

"What's up Em?" he asked, his voice muffled from under the car.

"Wudda ya doin'?"

"My job."

I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me, and ended that conversation there.

"I'm bored," I complained.

"Nobody's keepin' ya here," Dally retorted.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and jumped off the table.

"I wanna go to a rodeo," I said, leaning against the side of the car Sodapop was working on.

Steve looked up from his magazine. "You better not, Emma. Darry'll kill you if he catches you going to another one of those things."

Before Mom and Dad died, we'd all sort of gotten banned from going to the rodeos when Soda got hurt while riding. Dad said they were too rough but I never thought so. They were just lively. But we stayed away from them. After they died though, I got some anger out by going to the rodeos. I didn't mean anything by it; it just helped me clear my head. Darry didn't see it that way, though. He thought I was taking advantage of Dad to make some extra cash. Darry thought that since Dad died I didn't care about his rules anymore. It wasn't true but the argument wasn't worth fighting for. So, I stayed away from the rodeos like a good little sister, with the exception to a little visit every once in a while. You know, just to watch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We could go see a movie instead," I suggested. "Anything to get out of this forsaken place."

"Well, I'm glad you like my workplace," Soda said sarcastically. "Steve and I are stuck here until nine but you guys are free to go."

"I could use some air," Johnny said. "All this gasoline is making me sick to my stomach."

Johnny headed out to leave so Ponyboy and I followed him, leaving Nicole, Dally, Steve, and Sodapop back in the garage. We walked a little down the street before anyone said anything. I stared at my black converse the whole time, trying to think of something worth saying.

"I can't wait to get outta here," Ponyboy said, suddenly. It sounded like he was talking to himself rather than to us.

"Wudda ya mean?" I questioned, not really understanding what he was saying at the time.

I do now.

"I hate it around here. Tulsa, I mean. Everyone ends up the same. I don't wanna end up like anyone around here."

"Don't worry, Ponyboy," I said, trying to sound comforting. "In a few years you'll go to college. You'll get a scholarship in English or track or something and go to a big fancy college somewhere up North. They got a lot of colleges up there. Those places would kill for a kid like you."

He didn't say anything and neither did Johnny. Ponyboy was staring at the ground like it might crack open and swallow us up any minute while Johnny looked out in front of us, not seeing anything really. I looked back and forth between the two, hoping someone would speak up before I had to again. Guess that just goes to show how stupid I can be sometimes, expecting the two quietest kids in Tulsa to talk to me.

I looked back out in front of me. We were two block away from the DX by now and I wasn't so sure where we were heading or if we were even going anywhere in particular. But when the boys turned, I'd follow them not exactly caring where we ended up.

The silence kept up and it just about drove me crazy. There isn't anything louder to me than silence. I listened to the roaring engines of the cars going up and down the street but it only reminded me of that shiny black mustang. Damn, I would've done anything to get that car out of my mind. I bit my lip, breathing deeply to keep from crying out. I couldn't cry, it'd scare Johnny and Ponyboy. I was still mad at myself for letting those Socs make me cry. I wasn't about to cry over the thought of them. They didn't deserve that satisfaction. Plus, Darry told me to never let anyone make me cry. It was years ago, but I remember it like it happened yesterday.

_I had just turned eight years old. It was spring, the weather was nice and everyone was starting to spend more and more time outdoors, especially the kids. The baseball season had started and I begged Dad to sign me up. Mom wasn't sure. She knew I could play just as well as the boys but she was more concerned about whether or not they'd accept me._

"_Don't worry about 'er, Ma. I'll take care of Emma," nine-year-old Sodapop said, pointing his thumb at his chest. Mom smiled and hugged us both._

"_I'm sure you will, Sodapop," she said in her soft, warm voice._

"_Yes!" I shouted out. I couldn't remember being more excited then I was right then. Sodapop and Darry helped me practice everyday. We'd go out in the yard and throw baseballs around while Mom, Dad, and Ponyboy watched from the back window._

_Finally, came the very first game. Dad made sure I was put on Sodapop's team. It was no surprise I was the only girl but I remember feeling a little out of place when all the boys started playing catch with their friends. I didn't know many of them and I was one of the youngest on the team, as well as the smallest. It was scary but I remember all my hope being restored when Sodapop came over to me, with Steve and Two-Bit behind him. We were all dressed in matching uniforms. I didn't know the other two boys so well then. Only that they were friends with my brothers._

"_What's she doing here?" Steve asked Sodapop, as if I couldn't hear him._

"_She's on our team. She's got a killer swing," Sodapop said, not noticing Steve's rude remark. I brushed it off, quickly._

_Steve made a weird face at me, like he was trying to scare me off. I just made a face back. I guess I earned his acceptance though because he seemed to not mind me so much after that. Steve always was a weird kid._

_Steve grabbed Sodapop's arm and pulled him away to play catch. That's when Two-Bit approached me. I'd seen him come over and hang out with Darry and Sodapop but I'd never actually talked to him._

"_You playing on this team?"_

_I nodded, looking up. He seemed to tower over me. He was at least eleven or twelve and I couldn't believe I'd have to go up against kids the same age._

"_Wanna play catch?"_

_I nodded again, brushing my nervousness off and holding up my glove confidently. I guess the other kids were looking at me funny because Two-Bit kept yelling words Mom told me not to say at them but I didn't dare look, not sure what I was really afraid of. Two-Bit went easy on me, I guess, because I was catching the balls but I knew he could throw a lot faster than he was letting off._

_Eventually, a man called us all together. The whole team ran over to the bench and he read our names in a list. Mine was first. Next thing I knew, a helmet was slapped onto my head and a bat was placed in my hands. Someone pushed me up to home and told me to get ready. The other team was already out in their positions. I knew what each one was from spending long hours out on a field with Darry. The bat felt heavy in my hands and the helmet was too big for my head and smelled like a sweaty locker room. I looked straight up at the pitcher standing on the mound. He was had to be Two-Bit's age. He was big and tall and really scary looking to an eight year old girl. I took a deep breath and positioned the bat the way my brothers had shown me how._

_I missed the first three balls. I could hear Sodapop yelling for me from the bench. He kept saying, "Good eye, Emma, good eye!" but I couldn't remember what that meant in the complicated language of baseball. I knew my parents were somewhere out there, hoping I'd hit the ball just to show that I could. _

_And I did. It came flying towards me but I knocked it right where I was supposed to. I dropped the bat and ran, my helmet bobbing up and down on my head. I almost couldn't believe it when the umpire yelled out a quick, "Safe!"_

_The rest of the game went by quickly. I made it to home plate three times. Sodapop hit every ball that was pitched to him. Steve played catcher when it was our turn to field and Two-Bit was the pitcher. They put me at shortstop, not sure I'd be able to run for a ball or make it to base on time if I had to get someone out. But I was okay with that. I knew I could change their minds by the next game._

_We won. We beat them by 4 points, 18-14. It was a good game. The coaches made us line up and high-five each other. The other kids on the team hit my hand a little too hard but Sodapop had told me they do that so I didn't give it much thought._

_I was so happy when Mom and Dad came over with Darry. It was easy to make Mom and Dad smile but when Darry was proud to be my big brother, I just felt like I could do anything. _

"_Hey Soda," Dad said. "Why don't you get your friends and we'll go out for some ice cream to celebrate the first win." _

_Sodapop nodded and ran toward the bench. I quickly followed. _

"_Hey Curtis!" an unfamiliar voice called out when we reached them. We all turned to face the direction the voice came from to see a few kids wearing the other uniform._

"_What do you want?" Sodapop replied._

"_Who says I was talking to you?" he said, mock surprise plain on his face._

"_Get lost!" Steve yelled._

"_Yeah," Two-Bit jumped in. "We already beat your sorry asses in baseball, do we gotta knock you out, too?"_

"_Depends," another one of the players said. "Is she gonna help?"_

_I felt my eyes well up with tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks. Sodapop took my hand and pulled me away and I knew Two-Bit and Steve had gone after the guys. My breath was shaky when Sodapop led me back to where Mom, Dad, Darry, and Ponyboy had been._

_Only Darry stood there now. "What happened to you?" he asked me._

_Sodapop answered for me. "A couple of jerks from the other team picking on her. Two-Bit and Steve are taking care of 'em."_

_Darry kneeled down in front of me, so he was at my eye level. "Hey," he wiped the warm tears off my cheek. "Don't cry, Em. They ain't worth it. They don't deserve your tears. Never give anyone your tears."_

Remembering Darry's words, I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears to disappear. I wiped my eyes.

We walked another three blocks in silence. I was ready to crawl out of my skin when I saw a familiar car fly down the road, then back up and stop in front of us. Two-Bit.

"Hey guys, get in!" he demanded. Having nothing better to do, we did as he said. Johnny got in up front while Ponyboy and me got in the back.

"What's up Two-Bit?" I said, eager for somebody talkative.

"Johnnycake, Emma, you've really done it this time."

I looked straight at him, not so sure what he was talking about.

"Wait," Ponyboy started, obviously confused, "whatta ya mean?"

"I spent the day down by the Dingo. Just an hour ago, four guys pull up. Socs. They said they were coming to warn ya'll that they were gonna kill ya. So I got another beer and started driving 'round town lookin' for ya. Thought you should know."

I stared straight through the windshield, gaping. I imagine Johnny looked similar. I don't know if Pony was completely listening though because next thing he said was, "Wait, you've been drinking? Two-Bit, you shouldn't drive if you've been drinking."

"Relax kid. I do it all the time," Two-Bit pointed out.

"Hang on a minute, guys. Did you know the Socs?"

"Yeah, one of 'em. It was their pack leader, James Ryan. Then two twerps who had no idea what they were doing and an older kid, maybe my age or a year younger."

"It's the guys from last night," I whispered suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"The who?" Two-Bit asked, puzzled. "Oh, wait. I know what you mean. The guys you and Johnny fought last night. Yeah, it was probably them. Darry told me about your little encounter."

I could see Johnny in the back seat from my side view mirror. His usually tan skin was pale white. He was staring straight ahead, not seeing anything but just gazing off. I wanted to throw up, thinking about how he must've felt. It's an awful thing, seeing your best friend so scared.

"I—It's alright, Johnny. We'll stick around the gang for now. They're probably just bluffin', anyways."

Two-Bit snickered. "Ha! Sure. If those guys were bluffing, I think I'd—"

I smacked his arm before he could finish. "Shut up, Two-Bit."

"Whoa, there Miss Curtis. Hands off the driver. We don't want to cause an accident."

"I still don't feel comfortable knowing that our driver is drunk," Ponyboy said.

"Look, I ain't drunk kid. Just had a few beers," Two-Bit lied, defending himself.

"You don't know how to just have a few beers," Ponyboy retorted.

"If you don't shut your trap, kid—"

"Okay!" I yelled. "That's enough. Two-Bit where the hell are you going?"

"Your house. The kid's bothering me," he said like Ponyboy couldn't hear him.

"What am I? Four?" Ponyboy shouted.

"You might as well be you little—"

"Okay!" I cut in.

"Hey, Em," Two-Bit started, "how come you always cut us off in the middle of_ my _sentences."

"That's just the way it worked out. Now, can we please drive in peace?"

Two-Bit chuckled. "We don't know what peace is, princess."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to insult me. The rest of the ride was filled with Two-Bit and Ponyboy picking on each other while Johnny and I sat there quietly. No surprise there for him but I think it shocked Two-Bit how soundless I was being because he kept looking over at me like I was a time bomb that might go off any second now.

I was thankful for the wind blowing through the window, rushing through my hair. It was refreshing and felt good on my hot skin. I wondered if I had a temperature but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I wasn't at all scared for me. More for ol' Johnnycake. Johnny went through too much for a kid his age. He didn't deserve everything he had to put up with. It wasn't right. It'd always bothered me that Johnny's life was so screwed up. He was such a good kid.

By the time we pulled up in front of the house it was ten minutes to six o'clock. The Ford wasn't anywhere nearby so I assumed Darry had put in some extra hours at work.

"You coming in?" I asked Two-Bit after jumping out of the car.

"You got beer?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'm in," he remarked, doing that funny little grin he did and he followed me into the house. Johnny and Ponyboy were already sitting on the couch when we walked in. Two-Bit headed straight for the kitchen to raid our fridge. He came out a minute later carrying a six-pack of beer. I shook my head and laughed. This is why I loved Two-Bit. He could make the most difficult situations laughable.

We ended up watching a Mickey Mouse marathon—thanks to Two-Bit—for about a half hour before the door was slammed open.

Dally came busting in, out of breath. His eyes looked fierce with worry and anger and shock. "I—Is she here? Where is she?"

"Who?" Ponyboy asked.

He looked around, searching the room for something…someone. He looked towards the four of us sitting on the couch. He stumbled towards us and leaned against the arm of the couch to catch himself. I'd never seen Dally like this and it had to be one of the scariest things I'd ever witnessed. His chest was heaving up and down, dropping with every exhale. "Nicole…she's missing."

* * *

**Okay so how was my lame excuse at a cliffhanger? El oh el. Well, let me know how you liked it. Quick note, I'm exhausted so I didn't proof read this. I'm going to go over it again tomorrow night but I just really wanted to post this so here it goes. If you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, PM me. I hate reading with mistakes so I don't want them to be in my stories. Okay, I'm done. Thanks!**

**-Mimi**


	6. Missing

**Emma**

"What the hell do you mean she's missing?"

Two-Bit was up off the couch and holding Dallas against the wall, a switchblade to his throat in less than a second. His half drunken bottle of beer was thrown to the floor with a loud thud. I was almost more shocked at Two-Bit's swiftness than I was at Nicole's disappearance.

Almost.

Dally didn't even seem all that fazed that Two-Bit was about to slit his throat. He wasn't even looking at him. He just had this blank stare plastered onto his face. I was afraid he was going into a shock coma or something like that. You know, if that's possible.

Two-Bit cursed. "I warned you about my sister, Dallas Winston!" he yelled. "You're dead, man! You're good as hell!"

Dallas didn't even flinch. I'd never seen Two-Bit so serious before. I'd never seen him want to kill somebody so badly. Meanwhile, Johnny, Ponyboy, and I just sat on the couch, too stunned to move as we waited for blood to spill.

Escaping my hazy state, I jumped up and rammed myself in between Two-Bit and Dallas, trying my best to avoide the blade.

"Alright, enough, guys. Two-Bit, put the knife away. Killing him ain't gonna find your sister. You can cut him later." I tried to push him away but gave up. He was still a good four years older and a lot taller so I just turned my back on him to face Dallas. "Dal, you got any idea where she is?"

He was breathing heavy again and it surely wasn't helping him that we were all pushed up against the wall because Two-Bit wasn't backing away. I didn't back out, though, afraid Two-Bit would cut Dally's throat if I did. I looked back and pushed Two-Bit's chest—not hard enough to make him move but enough to make him know he should—and he backed off a few steps. It was like he was afraid Dal would try to make a run for it. I knew that Dally would never. He'd let Two-Bit kill him before he ran off on Nicole. I don't think he'd ever admit it, especially not to me, but I knew it was true.

He looked me straight in the eye, which genuinely surprised me. He had this lost, desperate look sketched deep into his face and I thought for a minute he was going to cry right there in front of us. He narrowed his eyes, never looking away, but I could tell he was holding back tears. "I swear," he whispered, like he didn't want the others to hear. "I never left her alone for more than two minutes. She went outside to smoke a cigarette and I told her I'd be right out. I went outside and…she was gone. I looked around and asked some people if they'd seen her but she was just…gone. She's not the type to just take off like that."

He didn't say anything louder than a whisper but the words were louder than gunshots as I put the puzzle pieces together. My breath started to stagger and I lost my balance a little. I tried to back away, bumping into Two-Bit. He caught me and held me up steady. I must've looked as bad as Dally.

I wasn't completely aware of what was going on around me because next thing I knew Johnny was on one side of me and Ponyboy was on the other. Pony put a hand on my shoulder and asked, concern deep in his voice, "Emma…you okay? What're you thinking?"

I felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. The guys were boxed all around me, blocking my way on all sides. I kept breathing in and out but I felt like there wasn't enough air in the room for every one of us. The guys were all touching me—all except Dallas who was just as bad as I was— and shaking my shoulders, asking if I was okay. I wanted to yell at them for talking all at once and wasting all the oxygen but before I could, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the back of Buck Merrill's t-bird. I was sitting in the backseat, in between Johnny and Ponyboy. My head was on Johnny's shoulder and my sleeping brother was resting against mine. Dally was in the passenger's seat, his arm hanging out the window as he stared at the passing road. Two-Bit was driving. Nobody talked until I lifted my head off of Johnny's shoulder, finding he was awake. He whipped his head around when he felt me move and I blinked a couple times, groggily before smiling. He chuckled but that was the only action in the car.

"Morning Johnny," I said, noticing the pink hue of the sky.

He laughed a little. "It's like seven o'clock at night."

I looked around. I'm not very good at telling time while I'm sleeping. I could sleep for five minutes but if you told me it'd been three days I wouldn't doubt you. The sun was setting but I must've thought it was rising. I mentally hit myself. Looking around more closely, I didn't recognize where we were.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We drove around the outskirts of town, looking for those bastards." I remember thinking how funny it was that Johnny had called them that. "We kind of figured out what you were thinking after you passed out. That was what you came up with, right? That maybe those Socs got Nicole? I mean, she was there. They saw her."

I looked down at my lap and nodded, remembering what Dally had said earlier. "Yup. I had some kind of panic attack. Weird, it never happened before…"

That's when Two-Bit finally said something. "Yeah you did. You used to get them all the time when you were little. I remember being at your house and all of a sudden you'd freak out and your dad would take you to the emergency room. They used to scare the hell out of Darry and Sodapop. And damn, you should've seen your mom. I never saw her more scared than when you were in the hospital. You were maybe five or six and they had you on a lot of medication. You don't remember that?"

I just stared at the back of his face. He sounded a lot soberer than he was earlier but I didn't believe a word he said at the time. I shook my head. "No, that never happened. I'd remember."

"I don't know, Em. You were really little. Sodapop told me the doctor said you probably wouldn't remember it. Your mind was really fragile or something like that…I don't know, I was only like ten or something. Hell, I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

He seemed less worried than he did last time I'd talked to him but I could tell it was just his Two-Bit cover up. He was trying to joke it off. But I still didn't believe anything. I kept thinking, 'Wouldn't my parents mention that?' and 'Wouldn't I remember that?' but I didn't say anything else about it.

"Anyways," I continued. "Where are we going now?"

"You, Johnnycake, and the kid are going to your house. Dally and I are going to go find some Socs and beat a few answers out of them," Two-Bit said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no," I replied, stubbornly. "I'm coming with you."

"No way, Emma. No offense or anything but you're the reason we're in this mess." I know Two-Bit didn't mean anything by that but…I still took it that way, I guess. I wasn't mad at him. He was stating pure fact. But that's the point; he was right.

"That's why I have to come. I can't just let other people solve my problems. I have to take responsibility for this," I reasoned.

"I don't think so, kid," Dally cut in. "Not if it's gonna get you killed."

"She has a point," Johnny said. "I mean, we're Nicole's friends, too. And there's strength in numbers. So, let's bring Ponyboy home and then head out to the west side of town."

Two-Bit sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Okay but if you get hurt and your big brothers come after me, I was too drunk to even know you were in the car."

"Got it," I agreed and he whipped the car around, heading back to Tulsa.

* * *

**Quick author's note, I promise. So, I got the sweetest PM from Rosie. Just Rosie the other day and I just wanted to thank her. She really made me feel amazing. I'd also like to thank my best friend of eight going on nine years, Genna for always being there for me. She's awesome. SHe hasn't posted anything on here yet but she'll be coming out with some amzing stuff later. So keep an eye out for her. Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **

**-Mimi**


	7. The Hard Way

**Nicole**

About ten minutes after Ponyboy, Johnny, and Emma left the DX Dally and I figured out nothing was going on around there so we left the joint. The kids didn't say where they were going so we just went to the Dingo to hang out. There weren't a whole lot of people down there, just some kids from the Shepard gang that I didn't know. They came over and talked to Dally for a few minutes but went back to the bar soon enough so it was just him and me.

"Do you plan on staying here the rest of your life, Nick?" he asked me suddenly, shooting a ball across the pool table.

I pulled myself up to sit on the edge of a table. The question kind of stunned me. Dally wasn't one to talk about futures.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. I'd like to travel. Go to all the different states. Maybe even go to a different country if I could find that type of money."

He was leaning on his pool stick, staring out the window. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "Nicole?"

"Yeah, Dal?"

He turned to face me before walking over and standing in front of me, taking my hands in his. "If I went back to New York, would you come with me?"

He said it so seriously yet so happily, it almost sounded like he was proposing. I looked at him wide-eyed. I'd never thought he'd ask me to go anywhere with him, really. I'd never actually thought about it at all.

"Uhm…yeah, of course, Dal."

He grinned that stupid toothy grin I loved at me. I smiled and then looked out the window. I could see my house from the Dingo. My house. I guess my face started to show what I was thinking because next thing Dally said was, "What's wrong?"

I looked back to him, down into those beautiful blue eyes. "Nothing."

"Nicole, we went over this earlier. You can't lie to me."

I sighed and decided my best bet was to just get it over with. "I couldn't leave Two-Bit here. I mean, I know he's always drunk and passed out on somebody else's couch anyways but he's still my brother. We've been each other's rocks for as long as I can remember. I don't know if I could just leave him at home with my mom while she's…"

"What are you talking about? Your mom's great. She overworks herself but she can't be so bad."

"Dally," I said, lowering my voice. "She's a barmaid. She drinks as much as she hands out. And she comes home with a different guy every night and every morning I wake up to find that guy sneaking out. That is, if she decides to come home at all."

This was apparently news to him. My mom was pretty good at covering her nasty habits but she couldn't hide them from me or Two-Bit. He says she's been this way since dad left. I don't remember it all too much, I was only two then but I remember her always being the way she is now.

Dally looked at me with sad eyes. I don't ever remember seeing that look in his eyes until we got serious. He used to think I was just another kid but then we started dating and he thought I was just Two-Bit's sister but then we got really committed. At the beginning it was just a joke to both of us, someone to go to the movies with and show off to our friends but…something happened.

"Nicole, I had no idea. You know, Two-Bit's acts like a little kid. At heart, he's still six years old but he can deal for himself. You're the one that stays in that house every night and works to help her out. Goddammit, you quit school and got a job at that hell of a diner to help that bitch keep that fucking house."

I laughed a little at his sudden change of heart as I draped my arms over his shoulders and smiled. His expression transformed into a grin that might've looked high to anybody else but me.

"It's okay, Dally. Maybe someday we'll leave."

"And go to New York."

I nodded. "Yeah. We'll leave Tulsa, Oklahoma once and for all and go to New York and we'll live there until we get bored with that place too."

He grinned, as if he could see it then. "You've got yourself a plan."

He kissed me and then backed away. I jumped off the table. "I gotta go smoke," I said, heading towards the door.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get a drink. I'll be right out."

I left as Dal headed for the bar. There weren't a whole lot of people out, which was surprising because it was so nice out. I thought maybe Dally and I could go to the lot that night and hang out. Too bad we didn't get the chance.

I hadn't been outside for a minute before three Socs walked out in front of me. Unfortunately, I recognized them. It was three of the guys who tried to kill Johnny the other night. Their names were James, Billy and Peter.

"Well, well, well, boys. If it isn't the classiest greaser around, Miss Nicole Mathews," the one named James sneered. They were still a little drunk. Maybe not still. Maybe they'd treated their roaring hangovers with a little booze. I wouldn't doubt it.

I pulled the cigarette from my lips to glare at them. "What do you want?"

"Just got a question for ya," Billy said, a smirk plastered onto his lips.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

They all chuckled a little with this all-knowing look in their eyes. "How do you like it out here in Tulsa?"

It was creepy that they'd asked me that right after I'd told Dally how I'd go to New York with him someday and leave this all behind. I guess they could've been listening to us but it's scary to realize someone was listening to you talk when you didn't think anybody was around. It's like having a ghost follow you around. I had to tell myself they were just messing around with my head.

I shrugged. "Home is home."

"Wouldn't you just love to leave this place for good, though? I know I would. Who the hell wouldn't?" James replied.

I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"Well, we've got you an offer."

"Could you get on with it then?" I asked, wanting to get away from these creeps as soon as possible. Boy, was I sadly mistaken.

"There's two ways we can do this. The easy way would be for you to bring your little puppy dog to us."

Johnny. They really expected me to lead Johnny to them. I almost laughed right in their sorry faces.

"What's the hard way?" I asked.

"We can make them—everyone of your little greaser gang—come to you."

"No," I said simply and threw my cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

They all smiled, sickly, and their Soc king said, "The hard way it is."


	8. Bait

**Nicole**

"The hard way it is."

He'd barely gotten the words out before Peter was behind me, holding a wet, sweet-smelling cloth to my face to cover my mouth and nose. Chloroform. I screamed but it came out as a muffle against the thick cloth. I started kicking and throwing my arms to get away. I punched Peter in the arm and kicked James in the shin but that was as much damage that was done by me. Next thing I knew, my head whipped to the side as James punched me in the jaw. I would've tried to hit someone again but Billy and James grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, forcing me to keep still. I tried to yell again but the cloth blocked every sound I made and I was running out of breath.

"Shut up!" James yelled. "It's not like anyone can actually hear you, Greaser Girl!"

Stubbornly, I yelled again, barely able to hear myself but it was useless and eventually, everything went black…

* * *

My first thought was Dally.

People say all the time that the first thing they think about when they wake up in the morning is their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever but it wasn't a cute little "Oh, I wonder how Dally's doing" that ran through my mind. No, it was more like "Where the fuck is that bastard?"

I looked around to realize I was lying down, sprawled in the back seat of a car with my legs squished up against the door. Every muscle in my body hurt. I sat up and looked outside, wincing as I twisted my neck. I had no clue where the hell I was. I could tell I was still in Oklahoma. It was definitely Oklahoma but it was in no way, shape, or form Tulsa. It looked to be right after dusk, with the purple colored sky. I was somewhere in the woods, surrounded by trees.

I pulled on the door handle to open it and staggered out of the car, realizing just how cramped and sore I really felt. I had this sick feeling in my stomach. I felt jumpy and uneasy in the unfamiliar area. I mean, if you woke up in a car parked in the middle of the woods, try to tell me you wouldn't be the least bit freaked out. Honestly.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," a voice came from somewhere behind me.

I whipped my head around. I hadn't noticed them there before. Mike and James leaned against the hood of their black Mustang, beer bottles in their hands. They weren't drunk and I didn't think they'd get that carried away. James seemed much too serious at the moment to get wasted and I couldn't picture Mike losing his control.

I stayed where I was, figuring my cards. The smart thing to do would be to keep quiet and wait for them to talk. But, hey, I've never been one for playing safe.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, more casually than I'd planned.

James shrugged. "Just part of the game." He came over to stand in front of me, daring me to do something I'd regret.

I bawled my fists. "What do you want, Ryan?"

"You don't get how this works, do you?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "We're not as stupid as you all think we are. We're not just going to walk up to your little friend and run a bullet through his head. That's what your guys would do. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong," he challenged.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. What would Dallas do if someone killed his friend? What would Dally do if someone killed Johnny or me or anyone in the gang? Don't think for a second I was pitying them or understanding them at all. This mess was their fault to begin with. But he had a point. If someone had stabbed Johnny, I was sure Dallas wouldn't think twice as he loaded a gun. I'd do the same thing. But that's not what happened. Sure, Johnny killed the kid but in my opinion, he was asking for it. That kid had a mindset—a drunken mindset, but nonetheless, a mindset—to kill Johnny and Ponyboy and Johnny was simply trying to defend the two of them. So I kept my mouth shut and he smirked for a second.

"Now, Miss Mathews, this is how it's going to go. You're going to do exactly what we say. No misunderstandings, no mistakes, and maybe you'll see your hood of a boyfriend again."

I stifled a laugh. "Excuse me, but are you threatening me?"

"Call it what you want, Greaser Girl. As long as what needs to be done is done."

"And…what exactly would that be?" I asked as if I didn't give a care in the world. I had a feeling he could see right through me but I decided my best chance was to play it confident.

He walked past me and towards the back of the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around to see what he was doing. He opened the trunk and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. He walked back over to me and placed the paper against the window of the car, like he was going to write something but he clicked the pen and handed it to me.

"Sign it," he ordered.

I stepped toward the crinkled paper, reading the messy handwriting written across it. It was a note.

"Sign it," he repeated, impatiently.

"I'm getting to it," I snapped, trying to make my annoyance clear, as if it wasn't plain to see. I'd practically been kidnapped. Who wouldn't be annoyed?

I sighed and pressed the pen to the paper, signing with my curly calligraphy each of the gang knew well.

Nicole Mathews.

And with that, I was officially bait.


	9. Shattered

**Dallas**

I'm Dallas Winston. I'm not supposed to fear anything. I'm not supposed to care about anybody. I'm not supposed to give a fuck.

But I don't care anymore. I'm done with these stupid games and I'm spent with doing what everyone thinks I'm _supposed _to do. I'll do what I want to do because it's what I want, not what society expects of me. Screw that and screw society. It was never like this back in New York. You did what it took to get along and that's all there was to it.

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Buck's car, staring out the window as if I might spot Nicole but I knew she wasn't just lying on the side of the road. If Emma were right about what might've happened to her, she'd be kept hidden well enough. Those Socs may be pretty hardheaded but they sure ain't stupid. They wouldn't hurt her if they knew what was good for them but I didn't know these kids. I'd seen them around town plenty but not enough to know who they were…except for Warren.

That last name seemed to numb my brain. My heart raced with anger and frustration for that name. There were too many bad memories associated with that name for me to ever trust it again. Mike was bad news. I tried to play it off when I first saw him, act like I expected him to be here in Tulsa, act like his presence didn't bother the hell out of me. But now that the idea had been put into my head that he was hanging around the same guys that tried to kill Johnny, the same guys that stole my girl, I planned on sending him straight to hell with the rest of 'em.

It took until half past nine to get back to the Curtis house with Two-Bit's slow driving. It kind of surprised me considering his rep for reckless driving but his sister's life was on the line for all we knew at that point and if she was somewhere along the road we were driving, we wanted to see her. Two-Bit pulled up in front of the old house and everyone rushed to get out of the car. I guess we were all a little desperate for air or maybe it was just me.

Emma shook Ponyboy awake in the back seat and helped him up the stairs and into the house since he was still half asleep. Johnny, Two-Bit, and I followed after them. The house was dark before we switched the lights on and judging by its unusual soundlessness, nobody was home. Two-Bit headed straight for the kitchen and judging by the sound of clinking glass he was getting himself a beer. I thought of getting one for myself to settle my nerves but decided against it. Right now, I needed control.

"Hey, Emma. Where're your brothers? We should tell 'em what's going on," Johnny said.

She mumbled something under her breath but I wasn't paying enough attention to notice what. "Steve and Soda got out of work a while ago so they're probably out somewhere and Darry's working tonight so nobody'll be home for a while."

Ponyboy had already staggered off to his room so it was just Two-Bit, Johnny, Emma, and me standing in the living room, all unsure of what to do next.

Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something but everyone's attention was soon altered.

That's when it happened.

It only took seconds but it felt like hours. It took me a minute to realize what was happening as everything unfolded in front of me and shards of glass soared across the room, cutting me slightly but it wasn't enough to draw my focus from what had happened.

The window had shattered and I wasn't sure why. I heard a hard thump on the floor and I rushed for the window, searching for a culprit in the thick black night. Pulling glass out of my hand, I peered through the darkness, looking for any trace of an offender but finding nothing. I swore in frustration.

"Uhm, Dal?" Emma called. "You might wanna see this."

I turned to face her, finding Johnny and Two-Bit looking over her shoulders at something in her hand. I walked towards them to see what was so interesting.

In her hands, Emma held a dark red brick with an envelope taped to it. It took me a few seconds to realize the brick had caused the window to break.

Emma had already ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She scanned over it quickly before looking up and biting her lip.

"Well, what's it say?" I yelled.

"It's them."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's really short but another chapter will be up tonight! So how did I do with Dally's POV? Should I try it again? Is there any other POV's you'd like to see? Let me know! And I realized I haven't been doing a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Outsiders_.


	10. We Had To

**Emma **

I read it over and over again. Once, twice, three times. Each time I went over the words, I prayed I'd see something else. I prayed that I'd been wrong about where Nicole was after all.

"Well, what's it say?" Dally demanded, obviously frustrated.

I looked up at him, and then Johnny and Two-Bit. They all had this look of desperation in their eyes.

I couldn't help but see that helpless look in Dally's eyes.

Looking back down at the paper in my hands, I read what was written aloud. "We have your dear Nicole and we plan on keeping it that way until we get what we want. We're willing to make a fair trade, Nicole for Johnny. Meet us at the edge of North Bell Forest in the next two hours or no deal. You're late, she dies. Don't even try bringing anybody else. Just the boyfriend, the brother, Johnny, and his little girlfriend. Anyone else shows up, she dies. Don't think you can tell anyone, either. The cops show up, she dies. I think we've made ourselves clear. See you soon, the Socials."

My voice cracked with each new sentence. No. This couldn't be happening. Underneath the unfamiliar handwriting was her signature. They weren't bluffing. They really had her and who knows what they were doing to her. I crumbled up the paper in my hands and threw it across the room in aggravation. I fell back and sat on the couch, afraid my knees would give way, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. How were we supposed to choose between Nicole and Johnny? How could we sacrifice one for the other?

"What are we supposed to do now?" I said through clenched teeth, my voice shaking.

"We gotta, guys. We gotta go. Nicole didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who killed that boy. I'm the one who stabbed him. Nicole shouldn't have to pay for that," Johnny said, his voice shaky.

I looked up. He was obviously terrified.

Dally, who'd been leaning against a wall for support, suddenly whirled around and swung his fist straight through the wall. "Fuck," he yelled. "Fuck this!"

Two-Bit threw his empty bottle of beer out the already broken window before going back to the kitchen for another.

"Johnny," I said. "We…we can't do that."

"Yes we can. We have to," he argued.

"No," Dallas objected. "I'll take care of this. If they think I'm going down without a fight they're out of their minds. If they think they can beat me their crazy."

Two-Bit came back in with a beer in one hand and a six-pack in the other. He walked right through the living room and straight out the door. "Come on, guys! We've got some asses to kick!" he yelled.

"I'm driving," Dally said, as he headed out the door. Johnny and I followed, getting into the back of the car. Dally and Two-Bit were already in so as soon as we closed the back door, Dally's foot hit the gas and we were speeding own the road, towards North Bell Forest.

In the passenger's seat, Two-Bit was talking up a storm. It didn't take a lot to get Two-Bit drunk but it took a hell of a lot to get him to stop drinking. Dally just kept driving, pushing the speed limit, his teeth clenched, telling Two-Bit to shut up every now and again.

Johnny sat next to me, clutching the sleeves of his jean jacket, staring out the window. Anyone could tell, he thought he was going to die tonight.

"Johnny," I said. He turned to look at me, trying to hide his fear. "You know we ain't gonna let 'em hurt you. We're gonna get both you and Nicole back tonight. This'll all be over and done with."

"I know," he said but I could tell he'd still hand himself over.

"We're all gonna go through this together. Just like we always have," I said, trying to sound reassuring but it came out as hesitant and unconfident.

"I sure hope so, Em."

For the rest of the ride there, Two-Bit was the only one who talked. He was going on and on about how hard he was gonna hit the son of a bitch who decided to mess with his sister. I wasn't sure how hard he'd be able to hit anything judging by how many empty bottles of beer were down by his feet.

It should've taken us an hour and a half to get there but we made in 45 minutes thanks to Dally's speeding. Thank God we didn't get a cop on us.

Dally drove a while before stopping the car right before the trees started getting thick. He turned around in his seat so he could talk to us.

"Look, Johnny, Emma. Don't do anything stupid. I'll handle this. We're gonna go in, get Nicole, and leave. Let's all try to keep Booze Bag over here in line," he pointed to Two-Bit, who didn't seem to hear him.

"But, Dal—"

"Shut up, Johnny. Now keep your mouths shut and listen to me. Got it?"

We both nodded. Dally reached into his jacket and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was at first but then he threw it to Johnny. It landed in Johnny's hands and he held it up. A gun.

"Dal," I started, "you ain't really thinking…"

"Only if we have to." With that, he turned around and started driving again. He turned into the woods and started down the dirt path. Johnny rushed to get the belt under his jean jacket so it was harder to see.

After a couple minutes of driving and Two-Bit belted out some song nobody could understand—he obviously didn't inherit his sister's talent—we came across a black Mustang parked in the middle of the road. Them.

"Remember," Dally muttered. "Don't say anything and listen to me."

We all got out of the car. With the headlights turned on, we could see James and Michael leaning against their car with Nicole. A smirk played on James' face while Michael stared at Dally like he was trying to figure out what Dal might do. I wasn't too sure myself. I couldn't look away from Nicole, though. Her face was bruised and a gash ran across her jaw. She seemed surprised to see us and at the same time, she had this look of warning.

Dally and Two-Bit, who had finally decided to shut up, walked forward confidently but Johnny and I stood back, waiting for Dally's order. At this point, his word was law.

"Well, Nicole. Looks like your knight in shining armor decided to show up. And he brought your little friends along for the ride. Hi, Johnny," he said in a mocking voice.

Johnny was as pale as a ghost. His hand was under his jacket, no question he was clutching the heater for dear life, just waiting for Dally to tell him what to do.

"Back off," Dally said. He stood three feet in front of James with Two-Bit a few steps behind.

In one swift motion, James locked his arm around Nicole's neck and pulled a heater out of his back pocket, holding it to her temple. "One more step and I pull the trigger," he threatened.

Dally didn't dare to challenge him. He didn't know what to do. James laughed. You would've never been able to tell Nicole was being held at gunpoint by the way she looked. She showed no expression, just stared at Dally.

I looked over at Johnny where he stood beside me. Nobody seemed to notice either of us. Everyone was focused on Dally. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Johnny," I whispered, barely able to hear myself. "You have to shoot him."

"W—what if I miss? I'll kill Nicole or Dally. I've never shot nobody before. I don't even know how to use this thing."

"Johnny, if you don't shoot him, he'll shoot Nicole. You have to do it. Now."

I seemed to get through to him because the next thing I heard was a gunshot and suddenly Nicole was next to Dally and James was on the ground.


	11. I Don't Know

**Emma**

I hadn't expected him to really do it but I guess I'd persuaded him once he realized how fast this situation had gotten serious.

Dally seemed to be the first person to realize what had happened. He grabbed Nicole's wrist and dragged her back to the car.

"Get in the car."

And like that, the door was open and Johnny was shoving me into the back seat before getting in himself. He looked like he was considering shooting himself with that gun in his hand. I didn't exactly blame him. Dally was going to blow up.

Two-Bit got in on the other side of me—still very unstable, may I add—as Nicole climbed to the passenger's seat and Dally got in to drive. As soon as his door was shut, we were flying back through the way we'd come and trees whipped by in a blur.

Two-Bit looked at me. "Did that…"

I just nodded my head.

It took half as long to get out of the forest as it did to get in and as soon as we were back on the road, Dally was speeding away from home. It seemed like forever until someone spoke up and for once, I almost wished it'd stay quiet.

"What the fuck was that?" Dally yelled. "I told you, only if we need to. I told you, listen to me. Goddammit, I told you only if we needed to!"

"We did need to, Dal!" I yelled back.

"You keep your mouth shut, kid!"

"Jesus Christ, Dal, you gave them a gun?" Nicole muttered.

"Well, I thought they understood English but apparently—"

"Dal, if Johnny hadn't shot him, he would've shot Nicole!" I yelled, hoping that would make the point clear. It had worked on Johnny but Dally was always a different question.

Nicole's face paled like she hadn't thought of it that way before now.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything else.

Johnny dropped the gun on the floor of the car and buried his face in his hands. He hated when Dally was mad at him. It didn't happen often but when it did Johnny looked like he could die.

"Hey, Dal. Drop me off at—at ol' Buck-a-Roo's, will ya?" Two-Bit asked.

"I ain't drivin' that way, Two-Bit," Dally answered.

"Well, what—which way are we drivin'? You goin' past—"

"Nowhere you'll be interested in, Two-Bit," Nicole said.

"Then drop me—me of right here. I'll walk to Bucky's place."

Nicole sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Dealing with Two-Bit when he was drunk was like dealing with a stubborn four-year-old.

"Two-Bit you can't just walk home. I doubt you even know where we are."

"I'll figure it out!" he slurred, leaning against the door.

"Fine," Dal said and the car came to a stop. "Fine. Get out."

"Thanks for nothing, bitches," Two-Bit said, showing us his favorite finger before getting out and slamming the door shut.

"Two-Bit! Dallas! We can't just—just leave him there!"

"Sure we can," Dal answered, starting the car again. "He said he'll figure it out, then he'll figure it out. Besides, we got bigger issues on hand at the moment. Like the fact that Johnny over here has murdered his second person in less than five weeks. You lookin' to break a record, kid? You think they'll let you off easy again?"

Johnny's body tensed up and I slid over to where Two-Bit had been sitting, thinking maybe if he had some space he'd feel better. Sodapop was the one who was good at comforting people. I was always the one who just left people alone and hoped that would clean the air out enough to make things tolerable.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Nicole asked. "We can't just leave…"

"Maybe not but we sure as hell have to. We don't have time to go back to town."

Johnny was shaking out of control and I tried to think of something to do but came up with nothing so I just leaned back into the car seat, pulling my legs up and hugging my knees.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked again.

Nobody said anything for a moment. The speed of the car seemed to increase but we were already too far from town for anyone to care.

Dally sighed and kept his eyes glued to the road. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, sorry this chapter was so short. I'm hoping to update soon but my cousin's getting married tomorrow so I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up. I hope you guys like where the story's going. All feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
